gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Bonus Week
Discounts Item Giveaway Snapmatic Contest Sweepstakes Live Stream |availability = June 7th, 2016 to June 13th, 2016 |preceded = Criminal Expansion Weekend |succeeded = Trading Places Week }} is an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on June 7th, 2016, with the release of Further Adventures in Finance and Felony and ran until June 13th, 2016. This event features discounts on vehicles and services, and includes a log-in gift. Log-in Gift *'Pastel Green Pajamas' and Pastel Green Smoking Jacket. **Unlocked for logging in GTA Online on any day of the event week. **Found in clothing stores under the Tops>Loungewear category. The player must first purchase the item for free in order to access it from the wardrobe. Discounts *25% off the Buzzard Attack Chopper, all services from Lester Crest and Merryweather Security, and select weapons & their accessories. **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper discounted to $1,312,500. **Set Bounty (Lester) discounted. **Remove Wanted Level (Lester) discounted to $150 per wanted star. **Off The Radar (Lester) discounted to $375 **Reveal Players (Lester) discounted to $375 **Locate a Boat (Lester) discounted to $300 **Locate a Helicopter (Lester) discounted to $525 **Locate a Car (Lester) discounted to $75 **Locate a Plane (Lester) discounted to $750 **Cops Turn Blind Eye (Lester) discounted to $3,750 **Ammo Drop (Merryweather) discounted to $750 **Backup Helicopter (Merryweather) discounted to $3,750 **Boat Pickup (Merryweather) discounted to $188 **Helicopter Pickup (Merryweather) discounted to $750 **Call Mercenaries (Merryweather) discounted to $5,625 **Airstrike (Merryweather) discounted to $6,000 **Special:Bulletproof Tires discounted to $18,750 **Special:Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $3,375 **Special:Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $5,625 **Special:Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $9,000 **Special:Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $15,750 **Special:Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $22,500 **Sports:Bulletproof Tires discounted to $18,750 **Sports:Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $5,625 **Sports:Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $9,000 **Sports:Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $15,000 **Sports:Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $26,250 **Sports:Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $37,500 **SUVs:Bulletproof Tires discounted to $12,500 **SUVs:Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $3,937 **SUVs:Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $6,562 **SUVs:Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $10,500 **SUVs:Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $18,375 **SUVs:Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $26,250 **Motorcycles:Bulletproof Tires discounted to $18,750 **Motorcycles:Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $5,625 **Motorcycles:Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $9,000 **Motorcycles:Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $15,000 **Motorcycles:Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $26,250 **Motorcycles:Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $37,500 **Standard:Bulletproof Tires discounted to $18,750 **Standard:Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $5,625 **Standard:Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $9,000 **Standard:Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $15,000 **Standard:Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $26,250 **Standard:Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $37,500 **Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle discounted to $9,750 **Shrewsbury Assault Rifle discounted to $6,412 **Shrewsbury Compact Rifle discounted to $10,987 **Vom Feuer Machine Pistol discounted to $4,687 **Hawk & Little SMG discounted to $5,625 **Shrewsbury Heavy Shotgun discounted to $10,162 **Coil Combat PDW discounted to $8,812 **Pistol:Flares x4 discounted to $75 **Pistol:Rounds x24 discounted to $42 **Pistol:Rounds x48 discounted to $42 **SMG:Rounds x32 discounted to $45 **SMG:Rounds x60 discounted to $84 **LMG: Rounds x60 discounted to $62 **LMG: Rounds x108 discounted to $??? **LMG: Rounds x200 discounted to $??? **Rifle:Rounds x60 discounted to $81 **Sniper:Rounds x20 discounted to $108 **Shotgun: Rounds x2 discounted to $??? **Shotgun: Rounds x12 discounted to $??? **Shotgun: Rounds x16 discounted to $??? **Heavy:Rockets x2 discounted to $1,126 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Micro SMG discounted to $28,312 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:SMG discounted to $36,187 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Assault SMG discounted to $33,000 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Carbine Rifle discounted to $33,562 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Pistol discounted to $34,875 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Combat Pistol discounted to $27,817 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Marksman Rifle discounted to $32,250 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:Pump Shotgun discounted to $22,181 **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish:MG discounted to $29,250 **Ethched Wood Grip Finish:Sniper Rifle discounted to $24,375 **Ethched Wood Grip Finish:Heavy Pistol discounted to $22,500 **Ethched Wood Grip Finish:SNS Pistol discounted to $26,062 **Platinum Pearl Deluxe Finish:Pistol .50 discounted to $??? **Gilded Gun Metal Finish:Advanced Rifle discounted to $30,937 **Gilded Gun Metal Finish:Sawed-off Shotgun discounted to $25,687 **Gilded Gun Metal Finish:AP Pistol discounted to $29,625 **Gilded Gun Metal Finish:Bullpup Rifle discounted to $29,390 **Etched Gun Metal Finish:Special Carbine discounted to $33,750 **Etched Gun Metal Finish:Combat MG discounted to $26,250 **Army Tint discounted to $3,750 **Green Tint discounted to $3,937 **Orange Tint discounted to $4,125 **LSPD Tint discounted to $4,312 **Pink Tint discounted to $5,625 **Gold Tint discounted to $7,500 **Platinum Tint discounted to $9,375 **Tear Gas discounted to $112 **Grenade discounted to $187 **Sticky Bomb discounted to $450 **Proximity Mine discounted to $750 **Super Light Armor discounted to $75 **Light Armor discounted to $150 **Standard Armor discounted to $225 **Heavy Armor discounted to $300 **Super Heavy Armor discounted to $375 **Air Force Chute discounted to $16,125 **Desert Chute discounted to $16,575 **Shadow Chute discounted to $17,925 **High Altitude Chute discounted to $18,600 **Airborne Chute discounted to $15,750 **Sunrise Chute discounted to $18,750 **Blue Chute discounted to $13,875 **Red Chute discounted to $14,437 **Seaside Chute discounted to $14,062 **Hornet Chute discounted to $14,250 **Patriot Chute discounted to $9,375 **Widowmaker Chute discounted to $14,625 **Rainbow Chute discounted to $??? **Black Chute discounted to $15,000 **Reserve Air Force Chute discounted to $8,062 **Reserve Desert Chute discounted to $8,287 **Reserve Shadow Chute discounted to $8,962 **Reserve High Altitude Chute discounted to $9,300 **Reserve Airborne Chute discounted to $7,875 **Reserve Sunrise Chute discounted to $9,375 **Reserve Blue Chute discounted to $6,937 **Reserve Red Chute discounted to $7,218 **Reserve Seaside Chute discounted to $7,031 **Reserve Hornet Chute discounted to $7,125 **Reserve Patriot Chute discounted to $4,687 **Reserve Widowmaker Chute discounted to $7,312 **Reserve Rainbow Chute discounted to $7,406 **Reserve Black Chute discounted to $7,500 **Black Combat Parachute Bag discounted to $6,750 **Charcoal Combat Parachute Bag discounted to $6,750 **Forest Combat Parachute Bag discounted to $6,750 **Gray Combat Parachute Bag discounted to $6,750 **Tan Combat Parachute Bag discounted to $6,750 **Argentina Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Australia Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Austria Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Belgium Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Brazil Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Canada Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **China PR Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Colombia Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Croatia Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Czech Republic Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Denmark Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **England Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Finland Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **France Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Germany Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Hungary Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Ireland Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Israel Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Italy Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Jamaica Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Japan Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Liechtenstein Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Malta Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Mexico Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Netherlands Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **New Zealand Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Nigeria Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Norway Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Palestine Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Poland Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Portugal Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Puerto Rico Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Russia Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Scotland Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Slovakia Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Slovenia Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **South Africa Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **South Korea Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Spain Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Sweden Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Switzerland Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Turkey Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **United Kingdom Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **United States of America Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 **Wales Parachute Bag discounted to $11,250 #CEO Snapmatic Contest A Snapmatic Contest, #CEO, has been available for the event. To participate, the players needed to take a Snapmatic photo related to the new content added as part of Executives and Other Criminals and tag it with the "#CEO" tag. As with other Snapmatic Competitions, the reward is $1,000,000 in GTA Online. Submissions started at the beginning of the event, and ended on June 14th, 2016. Rules The photo must be taken with the in-game Snapmatic App, or with Rockstar Editor, and must be uploaded to Rockstar Games Social Club and tagged with a #CEO tag. The images will be judged based on the following criteria: *Creativity 35% *Originality 35% *Image Composition 30% Evaluations are in Rockstar’s sole discretion, and may change at any time. The photo must be uploaded between 12:01AM ET June 7th, 2016 and 11:59:59PM ET June 14th, 2016. In-game modifications are not allowed, and the participant may be disqualified if they are found to have modified the game in any way, shape, or form to take the photo. Winners Five winners have been announced on July 8, 2016. Each player has received the GTA$1,000,000 reward.Newswire: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony: #CEO Snapmatic Challenge Winners Views From The Los= Snapmatic picture by slimsy1901. |-| Don't Miss a Chance!!= Snapmatic picture by Nightrain-G-. |-| She Knows What She Wants= Snapmatic picture by maks55amg. |-| ピルボックス・ヒル= Snapmatic picture by K-R-S-W. |-| The Office View= Snapmatic picture by Venom81ED. Honorable mentions are: Partnership by maks55amg Escape the Maze by up-daz Credit? No, No, No by --EVOLUT7ON-- Trading Places by DeAliveBeast CEO Silhouette by MiroAWhite Social Club Sweepstakes As part of the event, players can participate in the Social Club Sweepstakes where they can win some Rockstar Warehouse gear. Potential rewards include : *GTA V car Air Freshener *Grotti Polo shirt *GTA V Vinyl Soundtrack *GTA V Chrome Zippo lighter *GTA V Gold Bar USB stick *iFruit Mouse Pad *Epsilon Paper Weight *GTA V Kitchen Timer Participants must be over eighteen years old to enter, and must be legal residents of their country. Sweepstakes are not available in every country. On July 8, 2016, Rockstar Games have announced the following five winners on the Newswire; DerMort01, LarsSchildhauer, Miffman, MitcHendrickS, and ShooterMagoo. Official Live Stream On Friday, June 10th, 2016, Rockstar Broadcast Team has started a live stream featuring Swiftor as the special guest. The live stream was recorded on Xbox One. During the stream, the Rockstar Broadcast Team and Swiftor have been exploring the content added as part of Further Adventures in Finance and Felony. The live stream ran for 2 hours, 24 minutes, and 11 seconds. Gallery 950px|thumb|Rockstar Games Social Club Event banner FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd1-GTAO.png|#CEO Snapmatic Contest FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd2-GTAO.png|Rockstar Games Social Club Sweepstakes FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd3-GTAO.png|Exclusive Pajama & Smoking Jacket set FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd4-GTAO.png|Official Live Stream FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd5-GTAO.png|Ammu-Nation discounts. FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd6-GTAO.png|25% off all Merryweather services. FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd7-GTAO.png|25% off Buzzard Attack Chopper. FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd8-GTAO.png|25% off all Lester services FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd9-GTAO.png|#CEO Snapmatic Contest FAFFBonusWeek-EventAd10-GTAO.png|Event Poster after the live stream. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online